EragonPotter: Collision of Worlds
by Palastana
Summary: Eragon and Harry Potter are going to Hogwarts together with Arya.
1. Chapter 1

Eragon-Potter: Collision of Worlds

Eragon-Potter: Collision of Worlds

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Eragon; I am only a fan and expert on both.

Ok this story starts out with everyone the wrong age, most of the main characters are eleven, and Saphira is already there, the biggest changes are in Eragon and Saphira so I would appreciate it if you don't tell me that it's all wrong because I am fully aware that Eragon got Saphira at fifteen and didn't know any of the ancient language but this is the way it's going. (By the way, I don't mention it but Arya is 63, she just looks eleven)

Eragon cracked open his eyes, wincing in the morning light. He looked across the dormitory at Harry and Ron, both of whom were snoring blissfully. He could sense Saphira sleeping as well, but decided not to wake her; she had nothing to do here anyway.

He wished that he didn't have to go to Hogwarts; Oromis had told him it was the key to defeating Galbatorix, that only the leader of the riders went when they had led successfully for a century, but this magic was so much more complicated than the ancient language, they even had him buy a wooden stick that apparently allowed the release of this magic.

_Ridiculous,_ he snorted and rolled out of bed, _another thing, _he thought, _the people here wake so late, and my swordsmanship will only improve if I spar with Arya, and even then we must use sticks, _his heart twisted with regret as he remembered how Oromis had made him leave his sword, Zaroc behind,

"They will not let you take it," he had been warned, "they will only see it as a dangerous tool."

"Very well master," Eragon had said regretfully, he felt as if a part of him had been left behind in Ellesmera. _I'll go back as soon as I've finished with this cursed school,_ he thought bitterly as he made his way towards the great hall. It was at these times when he felt a little better about being stuck in the school; these people had tremendous supplies of food.

_How terrible, _he thought, _I haven't even been here for a week and already the only thing that I enjoy is the food. The classes are far more difficult than the ancient language; they don't even have a name for their words._

_Maybe they feel that they do not need a name for it. _Saphira yawned, Eragon started,

_I suppose so, but how are they to refer to it?_

_They will teach you eventually._

_I suppose, how are you faring?_

_Well enough, the gamekeeper, Hagrid, is very caring, but I think that he is slightly overenthusiastic. Where is Arya?_

_She should be down soon; she never wakes up too late after me._

_Well say hello for me, while you eat your breakfast I will hunt in their forest._

_Make sure not to eat a centaur._

_I'll be careful. _Saphira chuckled and broke contact.

Eragon finished his meal and went back to the dormitory where he found Harry and Ron getting up.

"How early do you wake up?" Ron asked incredulously when he saw Eragon walk in,

"Earlier than you." Eragon grinned,

"Yeah but how early?" Ron asked, rolling his eyes.

"I wake up at dawn usually if you must know." Eragon smiled at the look of amazement on Ron's face,

"Shall we go get breakfast Ron?" Harry yawned, now fully dressed.

"Alright, just need to get dressed." Ron walked away and started digging through his trunk.

"Coming Eragon?" Harry called over his shoulder as he headed down the stairs.

"As soon as I get back up here I need to go down again." Eragon grumbled, Harry laughed and slowed to let Eragon catch up with him.

"How's your dragon?" Harry asked as they headed down the stairs,

"Saphira's doing well, getting a bit bored but that can't be helped." Eragon replied as they entered the great hall, Arya ran up to them as they sat down, a few people had entered the hall before them.

"Morning, where's Hermione?" Harry asked her,

"She is awake; she was just starting to get dressed when I left."

"You're up late." Eragon observed,

"I went for a walk around the castle instead of eating as soon as I woke up." Arya told him, "I doubt I woke up much later than you."

"Of course." Eragon smiled.

"What do we have today?" Eragon asked as they sat down,

"Double potions I think," Harry told him, filling his plate, "aren't you going to eat?" he asked as Eragon made a dismissive gesture towards the eggs Harry was offering to him.

"I ate before you got up." Eragon told him.

"Do you think we'd get in trouble if we poisoned Snape?" Ron asked as he sat down.

"Only if we got caught." Eragon answered, eyeing the man with dislike "Is it just first years he hates?" he asked.

"Nah, my brothers told me he hates all the students except the Slytherins, he especially hates Gryffindor."

"But _why_?" Eragon asked grumpily, "It's not like we've ever done anything to him."

"He's just a git isn't he?" Ron shrugged,

"I hope your not talking about a teacher." Hermione said pointedly as she joined them.

"I think your being a little too optimistic." Arya smiled.

"I suppose." Hermione smiled with amusement.

"Ah well lets get it over with, at least we don't have to put up with him for another two days." Harry grimaced,

"What do you mean?" Eragon frowned,

"Well its Friday isn't it?" Ron answered, "We don't have to learn on Saturday and Sunday."

"What are we supposed to do then?" Eragon asked,

"Er…Well…Whatever we fancy I suppose," Ron looked confused by the question, "Don't they have weekends where you come from?"

"No," Eragon confessed, "we work every day and take rest when it comes."

"Blimey," Ron goggled at him, "No wonder you left!"

"I wouldn't have left if I felt it was my choice!" Eragon said forcefully,

"But you don't want to go back do you?" Ron pressed on, oblivious to Eragon's discomfort,

"Yes I would," Eragon said coldly, "and not only because I have promises to be kept."

"


	2. Chapter 1 continuation

"Let's go to potions," Hermione cut in quickly, "we don't want to be late."

They stood up, leaving their half-eaten food and followed Hermione out the door. They were going down the stairs to the dungeon when a blonde haired boy poked Eragon in the back.

"How's the beast?" Malfoy sneered as Crabbe and Goyle, his ever present cronies caught up,

"She isn't just a beast," Eragon growled, "and you'd do well not to insult her."

Malfoy shrugged,

"Whatever, maybe we should get a _real _dragon and see what happens when they fight, maybe that would bring out the beast in her."

Crabbe and Goyle chuckled obligingly,

"Yeah maybe we should put you in between them Malfoy, it would bring out the mouse in you." Harry came to Eragon's defense.

"I don't think so Potter," Malfoy replied coolly, despite the pink flush creeping up his cheeks, "perhaps we should get the elf to go between them, she might be able to run away, or not. It makes not difference to me either way." Arya's green eyes flashed dangerously but Malfoy missed it, as he had already pushed past them into the dungeon classroom.

"Silence." Snape called as he swept, batlike as usual, into the suddenly noiseless classroom. "Today we will be redoing our boil cures, as so few of you in this dunderheaded class managed to scrape a pass." He looked pointedly at Harry and behind them Malfoy tittered, "instructions are on the board, although you should know it having done it before. Work."

There was a large cacophony as chairs were scraped on the floor and the students got up to get their ingredients.

"You did pass, didn't you Harry?" Eragon heard Hermione mutter,

"No, I _just_ failed; Ron reckons he failed me on purpose, I can't be the only one though, I'm the last person Snape would hold back class for."

"Crabbe and Goyle probably failed, he'll hold back the class for _Slytherins_." Eragon sidled over to them, "want to go visit Hagrid and Saphira after lunch?"

"It's a shame Saphira has so little to do here." Arya said, she had already started her potion, "Although, I'm glad you had to come, I'd never be learning all this if it wasn't necessary to escort you."

"Glad someone's happy." Eragon grumbled, Arya gazed at him sternly but they had little opportunity to talk after that, as Snape swept over and pointed at Eragon's empty cauldron.

"I would think," he said silkily, "that you would be more eager to pass, considering you believe this school will help you survive."

"Git." muttered Eragon when Snape had passed, _these people have one-syllable words that say it all. _He thought with satisfaction.


	3. Chapter 2

This is sort of a filler chapter, nothing much happens but now I can write the third chapter without it looking all strange, it's also an opportunity to get more characters in.

Good morning little ones. Saphira greeted them as they approached Hagrid's hut. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had already given her permission to speak directly into their minds. Ron and Hermione were still very hesitant, but Harry came with Eragon and Arya to pat  
Saphira's side, and scratch her head.

"Hello you lot!" they all turned and saw Hagrid walking out of his hut toward them.

"Hi Hagrid!" Harry grinned, the others echoed him.

"Want a bit of tea?" Hagrid asked them, the students looked at each other. They had discovered on Wednesday that Hagrid had no culinary expertise.

"Erm…no thanks, we just had lunch." Hermione answered after a brief pause, "In fact we should really be getting back to the castle."

They bid Hagrid goodbye, and after one last parting hug Eragon followed the others back to the castle.

Two hours later the small group followed the rest of the class out of the greenhouse, covered in mud. They went to the castle for a quick shower then went to dinner.

"Finally," Ron moaned when they reached the Great Hall, "I'm starving."

"You're always starving," Hermione frowned at him "I don't hear anybody else complaining every evening."

"Shut up Hermione," Ron muttered, filling his plate, Hermione scowled and turned to talk to Arya.

"So what's it really like where you come from?" Harry and Ron quickly turned around to listen. Arya looked thoughtful for a moment.

"We have magic users there too, but they don't use wands or broomsticks. They don't need to hide either. The dwarves and elves hide from King Galbatorix, the usurping ruler of Alagaesia. Eragon is everyone's last hope as the only one who can defeat Galbatorix. He is the last rider. There is a lot more work there, but I think Eragon is getting restless because of it," she smiled as Eragon squirmed uncomfortably, "I find it rather refreshing though. I don't doubt I'll tire of it in time, but for now the break from my usual duties is a relief."

"Don't you miss the people there?" Hermione asked Arya.

"Yes, I do. It worries me that I am so far from home while the other Elves are training for war but I am honored that I am allowed to learn what only the leader of the riders previously was allowed."

"Ah well, you can stick with us for the next few years. What'll you do during summer?" Ron asked, "I wouldn't mind if you lot came to my house, what about it?"

"Professor Dumbledore has given us permission to stay in the school during the summer. We cannot return to Alagaesia without war breaking out. That is a different world and time, and we will return at the moment we left, but if we go back I will have to face Galbatorix before I've fully prepared." Eragon told him.

"You'll be much older, won't Galbatorix wonder why?" Hermione asked, Arya answered her,

"Galbatorix will only assume that people remembered Eragon as an older person because they doubt a child could be a rider."

"Oi! Ron!"

They turned around to see Ron's twin brothers, Fred and George hurrying towards them.

"What?" Ron asked,

"Listen, Gryffindor needs a new seeker, so we've got to be there for the tryouts." Fred told them,

"Problem is, one of us has got to stay behind and jinx the Slytherin team so they can't see who we picked." George continued, Eragon thought it was rather uncanny,

"So, we need you to take a bit of this polyjuice potion so you'll look like me, then you can fill in for us." Fred finished in a whisper.

"Why're you asking me?" Ron asked, looking perplexed,

"Percy's a right git when it comes to breaking rules," Said Fred,

"And he can't play Quidditch for his life." continued George.

"Well, you'll just have to get someone else. I don't fancy being one of you." Ron muttered, standing up to leave.

"Ah, well. We didn't really fancy the idea of you playing as one of us; people would think I had lost my skills, fancy asking Lee George?" Fred asked, "Good thing we left a week to decide."

"Right-o, off we go then. See you lot." They all left the great hall and headed to the Gryffindor common room.


	4. Chapter 2 coninuation

"Isn't it strange how they do that?" Eragon asked Ron in an undertone as they followed the twins upstairs.

"Do what?" Ron frowned,

"Finish each other's sentences; it's like one person in two bodies."

"You get used to it after a while; I never really notice it now, they're always together, so it would be odd if they didn't do that." Ron sped up; they had fallen behind the others. Eragon shook his head and rushed up to follow him to the common room.

The Gryffindor common room was noisy and crowded, but Eragon, Hermione, and Arya still worked on their homework. Harry and Ron decided that there was too much noise to concentrate, and there was all weekend to do it, but had to put up with Hermione shooting him dirty looks every few minutes.

"Well, I'm done." Eragon finally announced, Hermione and Arya had already finished and departed for the girls' dormitory.

"I'll be up soon," Harry told him, "just need to finish up Charms." Eragon nodded and went to bed. He sighed as he hit the blankets, _one week down, seven years to go._

Eragon woke up to a sunny morning sky peeking through the window. Out of habit, he sought Saphira's mind. She was hunting. Hagrid happily fed her, but she was no pet.

_Good morning._

_Good morning little one._

_Catch anything good?_

_I've got my__ eye on a few plump deer._

_Eat well._

_You too._

Eragon got out of bed and went down into the common room. Arya was sitting in a chair, contemplating the fireplace.

"Is something bothering you?" he felt satisfied when she jumped, Arya was hard to startle.

"It is strange, knowing that we will be here for seven years, and yet we will return home to find everything exactly as it was before. They won't even have time to wonder if we made it safely."

"Isn't it better that way?"

"Yes, but...it doesn't feel right." Arya continued to stare into space, not glumly, Eragon now noticed, but thoughtfully. Not knowing what to do, he decided to leave her to her thoughts and went downstairs to eat. Eragon thought about what Arya had said while he walked down to the great hall, and was still thinking as he went straight out to visit Saphira.

_I think she's right. It doesn't bother me, but I wonder what would happen if I died. _He finally told Saphira.

_It is best not to think about that little one, _Saphira replied, _nobody is after you here, I'm sure you can survive for just seven years._

_Don't remind me how long I will be gone. Do you mind dropping me off at Gryffindor tower? I'll climb in through the window. Maybe the others will be up by now. _Saphira snorted.

_Lazy._

"Blimey!" Ron sat up in bed when he saw Eragon climbing off Saphira's back into the dormitory, "What if you fell?" Eragon shrugged,

"Saphira would catch me." Eragon looked around at the others, Dean, Seamus, and Harry had all been woken by Ron's yell.

"Had a good flight then Eragon?" Seamus grinned at him.

"I think it's a bloody good flight when he doesn't fall to his death!" Ron said, Eragon only smiled,

"Are you telling me you'd rather ride a broomstick than a dragon? Putting faith in a piece of wood rather than something that can think for itself and catch you doesn't seem so clever to me."

"Well...let's eat, I'm hungry." Harry laughed at him,

"I'd ride on either of them, they both seem fine to me."

"Shut up Harry," Ron muttered, his voice muffled by the sweater he was pulling on over his head, "Let's hurry up and eat."


	5. Chapter 3

As the weeks passed, Eragon and the others fell into their schedule with dull repetition. Ron still couldn't see how dragons were better than broomsticks. Hermione and Arya were still top of all classes, closely followed by Eragon. The boys were no longer startled on weekends when Eragon entered through the windows. Then something happened that got them out of the rut.

"Excellent!" Ron exclaimed, "Flying lessons!" Harry frowned,

"We're with the Slytherins though. I don't fancy looking stupid on a broomstick in front of Malfoy. Damn, I was looking forward to flying."

"How will that help me fight Galbatorix?" Eragon complained, "I don't need to ride a stick when I've got Saphira!"

"Ah, c'mon Eragon! You can take him by surprise, he won't expect it!" Ron rolled his eyes,

"Eragon, hopefully you will only fight one battle. You can not expect to use everything in this school. Just be happy that you are so privileged that you may learn here." Arya was looking over his shoulder at the notice. Eragon sighed, he knew she was right, but that just made it worse.

At three-thirty Eragon and the rest of the first year Gryffindors hurried to the grounds. The Slytherins and broomsticks were waiting for them. They didn't need to wait long before the teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked, "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up." There was only the sound of scurrying feet as the class hurried to follow her directions.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "And say, "Up!""

"UP!" the students echoed.

Eragon's broom leaped up half-heartedly, but dropped down halfway to his hand. Arya's and Harry's leaped straight into their hands but they were one of the few. Hermione's just rolled over on the ground and Neville Longbottom, the most hopelessly forgetful person Eragon had ever met, failed to make his broom move at all.

Madam Hooch then proceeded to teaching them how to hold on. Eragon managed it without too much difficulty. He, Harry, and Ron found immense satisfaction when Malfoy was told he'd been doing it wrong for years. His constant boasting about his broomstick skills had been rather irritating.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet and then come straight back down by leaning forwards slightly. On my whistle-three-two-"

Eragon had noticed that Neville had been nervous and jumpy, so was not particularly surprised when he pushed off hard before Madam Hooch had even touched the whistle to her lips.

"Come back, boy!" she shouted, but Neville seemed unable to control the broom. He rose up quickly and when he was twenty feet high he looked down, gasped...and slipped of the broom. Eragon made a dive to catch him, but missed. With a sickening crack Neville lay face down on the ground. His broomstick drifted slowly toward the Forbidden Forest and out of sight.

Madam Hooch hurried to inspect Neville.

"Broken wrist," she muttered, "Come on boy-it's all right, up you get.

"None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing!" she called to the class, "You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch'. Come on, dear." The class watched as they walked towards the castle.

As soon as he was sure they wouldn't get into trouble the Slytherins exploded into laughter. Malfoy laughed the loudest.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?"

"Shut up, Malfoy," snapped Parvati Patil, a fellow Gryffindor,

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" jeered Pansy Parkinson, a rather unattractive Slytherin girl. "Never thought _you'd_ like fat little cry babies, Parvati."

"Look!" said Malfoy, running forward and snatching something of the ground. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him." Eragon looked at the small glass ball Malfoy was holding proudly aloft. Neville had showed it to them that morning. _It's a remembrall!" he explained. "Gran knows I forget things-this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do." _Malfoy had come to 'take a look' until Professor McGonagall came over.

"Hey!" Eragon cried,

"Give that here Malfoy." Everyone looked at Harry. Malfoy smirked,

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to collect – how about – up a tree?"

"Give it _here_!" Harry repeated angrily, but Malfoy was already on his broom, level with the top branches of an oak.

"Come and get it, Potter!" The class watched as Harry leaped onto his broom and rose up, Eragon was impressed, as far as he knew Harry had never ridden a broom before. He watched as Harry turned to face Malfoy in the air. He couldn't hear what they were saying but the whole class saw Harry shoot towards Malfoy, who swerved out of the way just in time. They exchanged more words that the class couldn't hear and then Malfoy threw the remembrall and landed his broom. The speechless class watched as Harry dove towards the ground and Eragon felt a jolt of fear as just a foot from the ground Harry reached out his hands...and caught the remembrall. He landed on the ground, the remembrall in his hand.

"HARRY POTTER!" The grin Harry had been wearing slipped off his face. Professor McGonagall was running towards the class, "_Never – _in all my time at Hogwarts"

The Gryffindors started trying to explain.

"It wasn't his fault, Professor"

"Be quiet, Miss Patil"

"But Malfoy"

"That's _enough_, Eragon and Mr. Weasley. Potter, follow me, now."

The class watched in silence as Harry was led away by Professor McGonagall.

"Well I think that'll end Potter's time at this school." Malfoy smiled as soon as they were out of sight.

"Maybe I should end yours," Ron growled, starting forward but Eragon grabbed the back of his robes,

"There's no point, you know he'll just make it out so he's the victim." he whispered in Ron's ear.

After Harry left the class continued with much less excitement. The Slytherins were obviously bursting with satisfactions and the Gryffindors were worried about Harry. Hermione, Arya, Ron, and Eragon didn't speak the entire way up to the castle.


	6. Chapter 3 continuation

"You're _joking._"

"I don't know why you're surprised Ron," Eragon frowned, "Harry did some excellent flying."

They were having dinner and Harry had just told them that he hadn't even gotten a detention. Instead, he had been rewarded by being seeker. Eragon hadn't known what a seeker was until it was explained to him, but once he knew he was impressed.

"_Seeker?_" Ron was obviously trying to wrap his mind around the concept. "you must be the youngest house player in about,"

"A century." Harry finished for him, "Wood told me." Oliver Wood was captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"Well done Harry!" The twins had come over, "Wood just told us. We're on the team too, beaters." George grinned.

"I tell you George," Fred said, "that Quidditch Cup is ours this year. We haven't won since Charlie was with us but Wood's seriously excited about you Harry."

"I just want to see Malfoy's face when Slytherin loses." Eragon grinned, but not for long,

"speaking of Malfoy..." he muttered.

"Enjoying a last meal Potter?"

"You're a lot braver now you're on the ground and you've got you're little friends with you." Eragon thought it was going a bit far to call Crabbe and Goyle "little", even Saphira would take two bites to finish them. He smiled at the thought.

"I'd take you on anytime on my own," said Malfoy, "Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only – no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose?"

"Of course he has," Eragon admired Ron for defending his friend, "I'm his second, who's yours?"

Malfoy looked at Crabbe and Goyle,

"Crabbe," he finally decided, "we'll meet in the trophy room, that's always unlocked. Midnight. See you there, that is, if you even bother to come."

"I'm coming with you two." Eragon said as soon as Malfoy was out of earshot, "Knowing Malfoy, he'll pull some dirty trick."

"You're all idiots!" Hermione snapped at them, "I can't believe you're going to go!"

"I have to agree with Hermione," Arya regarded them coldly, "just because you don't like someone is no reason to be reckless. If you get caught you'll be seriously punished."

"Er...not to change the subject, but what's a wizard's duel and what do you mean you're my second?" Harry asked.

"Well, a second is there to take over if you die," said Ron, "but that's only in serious duels." he added seeing their faces, "they'll only be sending sparks at each other."

"Then why did you offer to come?" Hermione asked, Ron shrugged,

"Moral support?"

"More like incredible stupidity," Hermione snorted.

"Give him a break Hermione!" Harry snapped, "It's none of your business!"

"Oh? It's not my business if you lose all those points from Gryffindor? It's really rather selfish of you."

"Go away Hermione." Ron grumbled. Hermione glared at him and walked away with Arya.

"They're going to be furious." Eragon grimaced, Arya was a dangerous enemy. Ron shrugged; blissfully unaware of how much trouble he was going to be in.

"Who cares?"

_This is unwise little one. _Saphira warned him

_It's worth it to get at Malfoy._

_Think carefully before you say these things._


	7. Chapter 4

Hours later, the boys were the last ones awake in the dormitory.

"Half past eleven," Ron whispered, "we'd better go."

Harry and Eragon followed him downstairs.

"Idiots." Hermione said as soon as they came down the stairs.

"Nose out Hermione!" Ron hissed angrily,

"She's right, this is reckless and foolish. I doubt Malfoy will even come. It would be perfect. Challenge you and see if you got caught." Arya rose from a chair.

"I almost told your brother Ron. Percy's a prefect he'd stop you!"

"Listen Hermione, Arya, you're going to make us late!" Harry growled.

"Let's just go, if they want to they can follow us." Ron muttered; Eragon nodded. They walked out of the common room, and to their annoyance, so did Arya and Hermione.

"Shh," Harry whispered, a strange snuffling sound reached their ears.

"Is it Mrs. Norris?" Eragon asked,

It was Neville; he was asleep on the floor but woke up as soon as they came close.

"Thank goodness you found me! I couldn't remember the password to get in."

"Quiet Neville. The password's 'Pig Snout', but it won't help you much. The Fat Lady's gone on a midnight stroll." Eragon told him.

"How's your arm?" Harry asked.

"Fine," Neville lifted his wrist for them to see, "Madam Pomfrey mended it in about a minute."  
" Good – well, look Neville, we've got to be somewhere, so we'll see you later-"

"Don't leave me!" Neville squeaked, "I don't want to stay here alone, the bloody Baron's been past twice already!"

Ron glanced at his watch, then glared at their unwelcome companions,

"If any of you get us caught, I'll never rest until I've learnt that Curse of the Bogies Quirrell told us about and used it on you."

Hermione was about to say something but Harry silenced her and beckoned them all forward.

They rushed through the moonlit corridors, keeping their ears open for Filch or Mrs. Norris but luck was on their side. they arrived at the trophy room without mishap.

Malfoy and Crabbe weren't there yet. They crept along the walls, wands out while they waited.

"He's late, maybe he's chickened out." Ron whispered

A noise in the next room made them all jump. They raised their wands then heard someone speak-it wasn't Malfoy.

"Sniff around my sweet, they might me lurking in a corner."

It was Filch, speaking to Mrs. Norris. Eragon admired Harry for his quick actions, he waved vigorously at the others to follow him, and they rushed towards the door far from Filch's voice. Neville had just made it around the corner when they heard Filch enter the trophy room.

"They're hiding in here somewhere," he muttered, "probably hiding."

"This way!" Harry mouthed and they began to creep down a gallery full of suits of armour. They could hear Filch's footsteps getting nearer. Neville suddenly emitted a frightened squeak and started running – he tripped, grabbed Ron around the waist and they both fell right into a suit of armour.

The following clanging and crashing were enough to wake the whole castle.

"RUN!" Harry and Eragon yelled at the same time and they all fled down the gallery, not bothering to see if Filch was following. They ran through corridor after corridor, not knowing where they were or where they were going. They tore through a tapestry and fan down a hidden passageway. They emerged near the Charms classroom, miles from the trophy room.

"I think we've lost him." Harry was badly out of breath. Neville was bent over, wheezing and spluttering.

"I – _told_ – you," Hermione gasped, "I – told – you."

"We need to get back to Gryffindor Tower," Ron said, Eragon nodded,

"Quickly." He agreed.

"You do realize you were tricked, don't you?" Arya told them, Hermione nodded,

"He must've tipped Filch off.

Eragon knew they were right, but didn't want to tell them that.

"Let's go." Harry muttered.

They had only gone a dozen paces when a doorknob rattled and Peeves came shooting out, he squealed with delight when he saw them.

"Wandering around at midnight, ickle firsties? Oooh, even the fancy dragon boy and the strange elf girl! Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty."

"Not if you don't give us away, Peeves, please."

"Should tell Filch, I should," Peeves said sadly, though his eyes glittered with cheerful malice. "It's for your own good, you know."

"Get out of the way," Ron growled, taking a swipe at Peeves – a mistake apparrently.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves howled. "STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDER!"

Ducking under Peeves the sprinted to they end of the corridor – straight into a locked door.

"This is it!" Ron moaned, as they pushed helplessly at the door, "We're done for! This is the end!"

They could hear Filch running towards Peeves's shouts.

"Out of the way!" Hermione snarled, she snatched Harry's wand, tapped the lock and whispered, "_Alohomora_!"

The lock clicked and the door swung open – they piled through it, shut it quickly and pressed their ears against the door to listen.

"Which way did they go, Peeves?" Filch asked, "Quick, tell me"

"Say 'please'."

"Don't mess me about, Peeves, now _where did they go_?"  
" Shan't say nothing if you don't say please!" Peeves sang with delight.

"All right – _please_."

"NOTHING! Haha! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please!" Peeves cackled nastily and they heard him zoom away, followed by Filch cursing.

"He thinks this door is locked," Harry whispered to them, "I think they'll be ok – get _off _Neville!" Neville had been trying to get Harry's attention for the past minute, "_What_?"

They turned around and saw what.

They were in the forbidden corridor on the third floor Dumbledore had mentioned on the first day of school. And it was quite obvious why it was forbidden.

There was a huge three headed dog filling the space between the ceiling and floor. It looked angry. The only reason they weren't already dead was that they had taken the beast by surprise.

They all reached for the doorknob, better expulsion than death.

They toppled out of the room, Harry slammed the door, and they sprinted back down the corridor. Filch had gone to look for them elsewhere, but they hardly noticed, they just wanted to get as far away as possible from that monster. Finally they reached the Fat Lady's Portrait. Eragon and Arya, having outrun the others were waiting next to the portrait for them.

The Fat Lady lifted an eyebrow in surprise as she took in their sweaty faces,

"Where on earth have you been?

"Never mind that – pig snout – pig snout," Harry gasped. She pursed her lips, but swung forward to let them pass. They hurried into the common room and collapsed into armchairs.

"What do they think their doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" Ron said after they'd somewhat gotten over the shock, "If any dog needs exercise that one does."

"You don't use you're eyes any of you?" Hermione snapped. "Didn't you see what it was standing on?"

"A trapdoor." Eragon and Arya replied quietly.

"It's guarding something." Hermione said grimly.


	8. Chapter 5

Malfoy couldn't believe his eyes when he saw them still at Hogwarts the next day. While the boys had decided that this had been an excellent adventure, Hermione refused to talk to any of them, and whenever Arya spoke it was short and her voice dripped with disapproval. Arya and Hermione left for class early, but, Harry told Ron and Eragon about a package that had been moved from Gringotts (which Eragon gathered was like a large, communal storehouse for wizards) to Hogwarts. They wondered what would require such heavy protection.

"It's either really valuable, or really dangerous." Ron said,

"Or both." Harry added.

Neville, Hermione, and Arya seemed supremely unconcerned about what the dog was hiding. Neville only cared about never seeing that dog again.

In the absence of any clues to figure out what the dog was guarding, they began discussing ways to get revenge on Malfoy.

When the morning mail came, Eragon's attention was immediately caught by the six large screech owls carrying a long parcel. He was surprised to see it land directly in front of Harry. Harry tore open the letter, grinned, and passed it to Ron. Ron's eyes were wide as he passed it to Eragon:

DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE.

It contains your new Nimbus Two Thousand, but I don't want everybody knowing you've got a broomstick or they'll all want one. Oliver Wood will meet you tonight on the Quidditch field at seven o'clock for your first training session.

Professor McGonagall

"A Nimbus Two Thousand!" Ron moaned enviously, "I've never even touched one."

"What's a Nimbus Two Thousand?" Eragon asked, perplexed, Ron gaped at him,

"It's the best broom in the world, I don't even want to think of how much gold this must have cost."

They left the hall quickly, wanting to unwrap the broomstick in private before their first class, but halfway across the entrance hall they found the way upstairs barred by Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy seized the package from Harry and felt it.

"That's a broomstick," he said, throwing it back to Harry with a mixture of jealousy and spite on his face. "You'll be in for it this time, Potter, first years aren't allowed them."

Ron couldn't resist it.

"It's not any old broomstick," he said, "it's a Nimbus Two Thousand. What did you say you've got at home, Malfoy, a Comet Two Sixty?" Ron grinned at Harry and Eragon. "Comets look flashy, but they're not in the same league as the Nimbus."

"What would you know about it, Weasley, you couldn't afford half the

handle," Malfoy snapped back. "And dragon boy probably doesn't even understand what it is."

Before any of them could answer, Professor Flitwick appeared at Malfoy's elbow.

"Not arguing, I hope, boys?" he squeaked.

"Potter's been sent a broomstick, Professor," said Malfoy quickly.

"Yes, yes, that's right," said Professor Flitwick, beaming at Harry. "Professor McGonagall told me all about the special circumstances, Potter. And what model is it?"

"A Nimbus Two Thousand, sir," said Harry, fighting not to laugh at the look of horror on Malfoy's face. "And it's really thanks to Malfoy here that I've got it," he added.

Eragon followed Ron and Harry up the stairs, chuckling at Malfoy's obvious rage and confusion.

"It's true," Harry chortled, "If he hadn't stolen Neville's Remembrall I wouldn't be on the team."

"So I suppose you think that's a reward for breaking the rules?" They looked up to see Hermione and Arya staring disapprovingly at the package in Harry's hands. Arya's eyes snapped to Eragon and he flushed before looking quickly away.

"I thought you weren't speaking to us?" Harry said.

"Yes, don't stop now;" said Ron, "it's doing us so much good." Eragon winced as Arya narrowed her eyes, but she only stopped for a second before following Hermione away.

_You should talk to her._ Saphira suggested, Eragon grimaced,

_I tried._

_Try harder._


	9. Chapter 6

Okay, thanks everybody who posted reviews! And from now on I am determined to update AT LEAST twice a month, more if I can manage it!

Several weeks passed by without incident. Eragon woke up one morning and got dressed hurriedly. He had been trying to talk to Arya without any luck, and she appeared to be the only one who could stand Hermione.

_ It isn't that Hermione isn't a nice person, _Eragon told Saphira as he pulled on his robes, _but she is always correcting people when they get things wrong._

_Is Arya never wrong then?_

_ If she is, she doesn't let Hermione see._ Eragon felt Saphira's amusement but was distracted by the other boys waking up. They went down to breakfast and even though Eragon tried to catch her eye the entire meal, Arya stayed firmly locked in conversation with Hermione.

Eragon's frustration was put out of his mind, however, when Professor Flitwick told them that they would be making objects fly. Eragon knew how to make objects fly using the ancient language, but the excitement this generated in the rest of the class was contagious. Both Ron and Hermione's excitement seemed to dim, however, when Professor Flitwick paired them together.

Eragon had just gotten his feather to give a small jump when he heard the two of them arguing,

"You're saying it wrong," Hermione snapped, "It's Wing-_gar_-dium Levi-_o _-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."

"You do it, then, if you're so clever," Ron snarled.

Hermione swished and flicked her wand and her feather rose up into the air. She gave a self-satisfied smirk at Ron while Flitwick drew all of their attention to her handiwork.

"It's no wonder hardly anyone can stand her," Ron was telling Eragon and Harry as they left class, "She's a nightmare, honestly." Eragon started as Hermione brushed past them. A second later Arya followed her, glaring at them before hurrying after Hermione.

"I think she heard you." Harry told him. Ron looked uncomfortable but shrugged,

"So? She must have noticed she only has one friend."

Eragon brooded over the fact that Arya seemed to be even angrier when all thoughts of Hermione and Arya were driven from his mind by the decorations in the Great Hall. Live bats fluttered around the ceiling and fluttered over the tables. Food appeared on the tables as it had at the feast at the beginning of the year.

"What's all this for?" Eragon asked Harry and Ron.

"Halloween." Harry told him, "It's a holiday where children go around houses getting sweets from people." Eragon frowned,

"Why?"

"Doesn't matter, does it?" Ron was helping himself to food, "It's fun, isn't it?"

They were distracted suddenly when they overheard Parvati Patil telling her friend Lavender that Hermione had been in the bathroom crying all afternoon.

"That Arya girl is with her, but she couldn't convince her to come out of the stall." Eragon turned to Ron,

"Maybe you shouldn't have insulted her."

"It's not my fault! If she wasn't so annoying-"

They were left unable to continue the rest of the conversation as their Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Quirrel who was the most fearful man Eragon had ever met, came running into the hall with his turban askew.

"Troll – in the dungeons -" he gasped as he reached Dumbledore, "thought you ought to know." and he sank to the floor.

Eragon frowned,

"What's a troll?" he asked nobody in particular but nobody heard him. It took Dumbledore several loud snaps from his wand before he had their attention.

"Prefects," he called, "lead your houses back into your dormitories immediately!"

As the Harry and Ron started to follow the Prefect, Percy, Eragon held them back.

"What about Arya and Hermione? They don't know!" Ron looked at Harry and Eragon, then groaned,

"Alright, just don't let Percy see us!" They snuck away from the group and made their way to the bathrooms. Ron pulled them aside as they heard footsteps, thinking it was Percy, but it turned out to be Snape.

"What's he doing here? Why isn't he in the dungeon's with the rest of the teachers?" Neither Ron nor Eragon could answer his question.


	10. Chapter 6 cont

"He's heading for the third floor," Harry said, but Eragon and Ron weren't paying attention.

"Can you smell something?" Ron asked,

"It smells _awful_." Eragon whispered.

Suddenly, a low grunting filled their ears, and Eragon could make out the sounds of heavy footsteps. They hid in the shadows and within moments, saw the creature.

It was at least twelve feet tall, with dull gray skin. It's huge body seemed too big for its bald head. It dragged a wooden club along the floor with its long arms.

They watched the troll come to a doorway and consider it before slouching slowly into the room.

"The key's in the lock, Harry muttered. "We could lock it in."

"Good idea," Ron and Eragon agreed.

"They crept forward until Harry managed to leap forward and close and lock the door.

Delighted with their victory, they headed back down the hallway until they heard something that made their hearts stop - a high pitched, terrified scream - and it was coming from the room they'd locked the troll in.

"Oh, no," Ron paled,

"That room isn't...?" Eragon asked,

"It's the girls' bathroom!" Harry gasped.

"_Hermione!_" They all said together, and sprinted back to the bathroom. They turned the key and threw the door open.

Hermione looked as though she were about to faint. She had her back to the wall and stood as the troll advanced on her, knocking sinks off the wall as he approached her.

"Confuse it!" Harry cried, and threw a tap against the wall. It worked. The troll stopped and changed direction now heading for Harry.

"Oy, pea-brain!" Ron yelled, throwing a pipe at it. The troll looked around and started shuffling towards Ron instead. Eragon and Harry dodged around the troll to Hermione.

"Come on, run, _run_!" Harry urged, but Hermione seemed unable to move, she still had her back pressed against the wall, her mouth open in an expression of fear.

The shouting and echoes had been confusing the troll and it was turning around and around trying to decide on a target. It gave a mighty roar and turned to Ron, who was closes and had no way to escape.

Harry and Eragon acted at the same time. Harry took a running jump and fastened onto the trolls back, ending with his wand up its nose. Eragon had shot his hand forward,

"_Brisingr_!" The troll's pants set on fire.

Howling with pain and fear, the troll started waving his club around, twisting and flailing. Harry was in danger of either getting thrown off, or getting hit.

Hermione had sunk to the floor, it seemed her legs would no longer support her. Ron, however, pulled out his wand,

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" The club flew out of the troll's hand, rose up into the air, and fell right onto the troll's head with a loud crack.

Harry got to his feet, he looked shaky, Ron still had his wand raised looking amazed at his own handiwork.

"Is it - dead?" Hermione asked.

"I don't think so," Harry replied, "I think it's just been knocked out."

Harry bent to pick his wand out of the troll's nose. It was covered in grey, lumpy, slime.

"Urgh - troll bogies," Harry groaned as he wiped his wand on an unburned part of the troll's trousers, flames were still flickering around the monster's legs.

They heard sudden footsteps and a loud slamming noise and looked around. Eragon stifled a moan, naturally the fight would have been heard. Professor McGonagall burst into the room, followed by Snape and Quirrell. Quirrell glanced at the troll, whimpered, and collapsed onto a toilet, clutching his heart.

Snape bent over the troll, he extinguished the flames with a small jet of water from his wand. Professor McGonagall was looking furiously at the three boys.

"What on earth were you thinking of?" Eragon winced at the cold fury in her voice, he glanced at Harry and Ron, who still had his wand raised."You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?"

Eragon was surprised when a small voice came from the shadows.

"Please, Professor McGonagall - they were looking for me."

"Miss Granger!"

It seemed Hermione was finally able to stand.

"I went looking for the troll because I - I thought I could deal with it on my own - you know, because I've read all about them."

Ron dropped his wand, Eragon couldn't blame him. Hermione Granger, lying to a teacher?

"If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead now. Harry stuck his wand up its nose, and Eragon set its trousers on fire. Ron knocked it out with its own club while it was distracted. They didn't have time to come and fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off when they arrived."

"Well - in that case..." said Professor McGonagall, staring at the four of them, "Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?"

Hermione hung her head and Eragon felt a sudden rush of gratitude for her.

"Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this," said Professor McGonagall. "I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt at all, you'd better get off to Gryffindor tower. Students are finishing the feast in their houses."

Hermione left and Professor McGonagall turned to the boys.

"Well, I still say you were lucky, but not many first years could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll. You each win Gryffindor five points. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go."

They hurried to Gryffindor common room, where the rest of the house was eating. Hermione and Arya, however, were waiting by the door. Their was an awkward pause then,

"Thanks." They all muttered. Arya smiled at Eragon as she followed Hermione to get food and Eragon filled his plate feeling more cheerful than he had in days.


End file.
